S-P-A-C-E
by Pinviini
Summary: "What on earth is this, Isak!" Eskild shouts through the music as he steals Isak's phone from his hands making the young man in question jump. "I leave you for two seconds and you are already giving in. No. Shame on you. You hold your head, baby gay. We are sad and angry so he is blacklisted for the night." Or Isak tries to stay mad at Even


Isak doesn't necessarily hate clubbing but there is something about drunken people openly grinding on each other that makes him feel uncomfortable and out of place. He is always suddenly super self-conscious and has no idea how can he look at other people without them getting the wrong idea. Every time his gaze meets someone else's he just wants to cringe. Eskild on the other hand is like a fish in water and positively glowing from the attention.

Sure, Isak had done his share of flirting but honestly flirting with insecure high-school girls and grown ass gay men had as much in common as a slipper and a bowl of cereal. High school girls so often want desperately to prove they are sexually active whereas the people at the club he is currently in celebrate their sexuality so confidently and proudly that it makes Isak feel small. To him it somehow feels as if every other person in that place knew exactly who they were and what they wanted. Like they didn't feel the need to explain themselves to no one, ever.

There is something quite intriguing about the atmosphere but at the same time also something almost intimidating. Maybe he is just thinking about it too much. He really needed to loosen the fuck up. But Isak didn't have it all figured and at this point all he knows for sure is that he regrets going out with Eskild in the first place.  
Eskild just so happened to know Isak too well and knew exactly, which strings to pull.

 _Loosen up, Isak._  
 _Live a little, Isak._  
 _If you still got game, prove it, Isak._  
 _Don_ _'_ _t be a pussy, Isak._  
 _Even won't mind, Isak_

Isak wasn't uptight. Or at least he doesn't think he is uptight. He is in a committed relationship and his definition of uptight obviously differs from Eskild's. But Eskild seems to live by his own rules in any case.

 _Yes, Eskild. Even if we are fighting right now._  
 _No it doesn't mean I get a free pass_  
 _No it doesn't mean that Even gets a free pass either_  
 _We are still getting married_  
 _It_ _'_ _s just a fight, Eskild_  
 _No, I don't_ _need a grinder, Eskild_

Isak orders another beer secretly relieved that Eskild has vanished somewhere as it grants him a moment of just simply sitting down and drinking even if the bar stool is uncomfortably hard.

 **Even** (23:06): I made you food AND I bought ice cream

Isak squints his eyes fiercely at his phone. How the fuck is that supposed to help? What was he, five? He can't be bribed with ice cream.

 **Isak** (23:06): still pissed off

and fyi I'm not coming home tonight

 **Even** (23:07): what why?

 **Isak** (23:07): because fuck you, that's why

 **Even** (23:08) **:** so passive-aggressive  
it makes me a bit horny

Isak groans out loud and his head is filled with insults each more peculiar than the other and he starts typing them but ends up deleting the message. Even was just trying to lighten the mood. It was a joke, not an insult. He knows he would regret calling Even a brainless asshat or fuckface or any of the things he had typed in.

 **Isak** (23:09): seriously you are so thick

don't act like you'll know how this'll turn out

I could dump you

 **Even** (23:10): but you wouldn't, right?

I panicked for a couple of hours

then I cried a little

but then I managed to convince myself that at some point you'll talk to me

and now I'm calm

not really

but I'm not crying

 **Isak** (23:10): have fun at your pity party

"What on earth is this, Isak!" Eskild shouts through the music as he steals Isak's phone from his hands making the young man in question jump. "I leave you for two seconds and you are already giving in. No. Shame on you. You hold your head, baby gay. We are sad and angry so he is blacklisted for the night."

Isak tries to reach for his phone intending to give a piece of his mind to Even but is unsuccessful as Eskild fights Isak like his life depends on it and ends up shoving the Iphone somewhere he knows Isak won't dare to take it.

"Serr?!" Isak gasps as Eskild slips the phone to his boxers and then shrugs his shoulders innocently to inform Isak that he had basically begged for it, so ultimately it was Isak's own fault his phone was now in Eskild's boxers.

"I was winning that conversation," Isak says as he doesn't know how else to react to what just happened. Eskild isn't in any way convinced and nods sarcastically slowly before he leaning over the counter to order two of somethings that Isak doesn't either hear or understand. After that the redhead's undivided attention returns back to Isak and he lands his hand on Isak's shoulder in a brotherly manner.

"That's because he was letting you, Isak. But don't you worry. That's where I step in," Eskild says smiling to him in a way that makes him feel like a retard.  
"Trust me. We'll make him sweat and then he'll come crawling back."

Isak rolls his eyes as a protest. This wasn't releasing his stress at all unlike Eskild had assured Isak to lure him out. They were supposed to go get wasted in the nearby pub but obviously that had been just a blatant lie.

"But he hasn't exactly gone anywhere, Eskild. I already told you we're not on pause or anything," he says taking one of the two whatevers that Eskild had ordered a few moments back.

"Just a figure of speech," Eskild states before toasting with Isak and now it's the younger's turn to be so very unconvinced. Isak had learned the hard way that when Eskild says he understands something, it usually means he's understood the matter at hand as he himself saw it, which comes pretty close to not understanding.  
Isak takes a mouthful of the drink and just hardly resists the urge to spit it out right away.

"What the fuck is this? Is this just vodka mixed with rum?" Isak asks coughing on the back of his hand and he can feel his eyes watering. The afterburn of the liquor is just pure awful.

"It's my special. Just down it," Eskild grins emptying his own glass with ease and Isak has to wonder how many of these has he had before this one. Isak pinches his nostrils shut with his fingers and downs the god-awful liquid from the glass that suddenly seems bottomless and with every gulp he fights so hard to keep it from coming back up.

"That's my baby jesus! You'll be over Even soon enough!" Eskild declares cheerfully and grabs Isak's hand with a surprising amount of force. Isak gasps out loud and almost trips on his feet immediately as he falls sown from the stool only to be then dragged through a sea of people.

"I'm not looking to be over him!" he yells voice weakening towards the end as he can feel the drink burning on his throat again and he covers his mouth with his free hand just to be sure. The density of people is so ridiculous that he can't even see Eskild who can't possibly be more than a meter away from him as he is still holding on to Isak's hand.

"Figure of speech!" Isak thinks he hears him reply but it might just be wishful thinking. After bumping into at least twenty more people – apologizing to each of them while still trying to keep his liquor down – he feels Eskild's death grip on his hand finally loosen up and his face jumps back to Isak's field of view again.

"Don't make that face. It's very unattractive, " Eskild leans to tell him and Isak means to point out that he's not making a face but trying not to vomit but is surprised to actually find himself more amused than annoyed, so he shares the small smile creeping to his lips.

"That's more like it," Eskild smiles back obviously pleased to finally get a more positive response and pinches Isak's cheek while starting to pull out his moves. Just watching Eskild dance picks up his mood. Eskild's dancing is really the depict of a white boy dancing but with a hinge of gay mixed in – and some weird face game.  
The laughter he lets out makes him feel all giddy and he doesn't even realize it's the booze hitting him but what he does realize is that he must look even more awkward swaying there laughing in the midst of partying gay guys so he lets Eskild shake his shoulder and even bobs his head from left to right a couple of time before giving in. No one will notice his unbelievably lousy dancing skills in all the commotion. Most of the people seem to be too busy devouring each other's faces to see anything around them in anyway.  
The flashing lights and thumping bass makes Isak feel a bit nauseous so he closes his eyes. He can already feel his shirt starting to glue to his back uncomfortably and the people around him are breathing all his air.  
Isak's closed eyes snap open as he feels something, in addition to his shirt, glue to his back and he really doesn't like it. As he pulls away from the semi-attractive guy trying to dance with him he notices to his horror that Eskild is gone.  
Isak feels his frustration rush back to him and he quickly grows short-tempered as he tries to look around the ridiculously hot dance floor.

After a minute or two Isak stops moving as he begins to feel a bit faint but his eyes keep scanning the people around hopeless effort to spot his friend. A tall brunette in front of him is saying something to him and Isak has to ask him to repeat his words at least three times before he realizes what he is saying.

"You all right?"

"Yeah, thanks," Isak yells back smiling a social smile, "just lost my friend."

"You sure?" the guy asks this time crouching so close he doesn't have to yell and Isak can smell his expensive cologne.

Isak nods. He doesn't dare to yell again in fear of throwing up. What on earth did that Eskild's special contain. Every second he got more and more curious of this mysterious nauseating drink.

"Good," the guy says and with that Isak continues his adventure through the people but Eskild is nowhere to be seen.  
Isak is positively red and panting when he gives up and sits back on the familiar bar-stool. He picks up the hem of his white T-shirt trying to fan some cold air to his stomach but it was in short supply in the crowded place.

He orders a bottle of beer with the sole purpose of pressing it on his burning face and, god, doesn't it feel like a kiss of an angel when he does so. It feels so pleasant that he closes his eyes again for a second. He just hopes that he manages to find Eskild so that he would at the very least get his phone – that was undoubtedly covered with ball sweat by now – back. At least he couldn't text Even, which was good as he had already begun to forget why they were even fighting in the first place.

"Are you all right? You look a bit flustered."

Isak recognizes the voice instantly but still he has to turn around just to be sure it isn't his mind playing tricks. And there he is. Sitting on the fucking stool next to him and Isak has no idea whether he wants to punch or kiss him.

"What are you doing here?" he spits out taking in his appearance: tight black jeans combined with a striped blouse and the top buttons of it undone.

"Besides talking to you?" he asks raising his eyebrows like he has no idea what Isak meant by his words.

"Do you know what space means? Other than what's outside our atmosphere? Do I have to spell it out for you?" Isak asks and he is on the verge of spontaneously combusting. Even seems completely oblivious as to why Isak is angry.

"My spelling is fine thanks. Are you always this friendly?" Even says smirking and the realization hits Isak like a ton of bricks. _Who the fuck does this?_ Again, he understands what it means to date Even. But if Even wants a role-play, Isak is going to give him one.

"Sorry," Isak answers chuckling softy and lowers his gaze for a second, "I've just had a fight with my boyfriend. He's been testing my nerves lately."

The smile on Even's lips widens. "Sounds like a dick. You guys married?"

Isak shifts his attention to the ring on his finger then he huffs out a laughter playing with it. Isak would play, all right.

"No," he says nonchalantly and without a second thought takes the silver ring off slipping it into his jean's pocket while watching Even's reaction closely. But since Even doesn't even flinch Isak ups the game.  
"It's not that serious."

"So you up for some fun then?" Even replies deadpan looking at Isak from the corner of his eye while giving the most of his attention to his pint. Isak turns his face away so that Even can't see the genuine smile on his face. He can't believe Even just played along. No questions asked.

"You're not very subtle," he retorts as he feels Even's hand slip on his thigh awfully near to his crotch and give a bold squeeze.

"You seem a bit tense. Maybe I could help you blow off some steam?" Even says with a low growl after leaning close to Isak's ear. While it sends shivers down on Isak's spine he finds the line hilarious rather than smooth and has to cough into his fist fiercely to hide his laughter. So far Even is doing a far better job acting his part than Isak but Isak wasn't done yet. He was far from done.

"You kind of sound like my boyfriend," Isak says with a shattered voice as soon as he managed to stop the coughing and he looks at Even to see his eyebrows raise in surprise.

"What a coincidence," he says owning it at first but then out of the blue just loses it and bursts out laughing. Isak wants to smile victoriously but instead he rolls his eyes and turns his attention away from Even, whose laughter is so contagious Isak has a hard time to keep a straight face and he has to remind himself the issue wasn't fixed. He was still angry. He didn't understand why it was so impossible to be angry at Even. He had seen other couples fight so many times and not once had any of them had trouble staying mad at each other.

After a long and agonizing minute of listening to Even laugh Isak hears him clear his throat and speak up.  
"So it is serious after all."

"Or maybe you're just not as irresistible as you think you are," Isak answers grinning and Even shakes his head winking.

"Out of the question. You can tell me what's going on. Maybe talking about it with a neutral party will help," he says, "why are you so on edge?"

"So, a neutral party? Fine," Isak starts feeling the adrenaline pump through his veins and his heartrate fasten, "I'm twenty and engaged. He fucking dropped the bomb on me out of nowhere! I mean what the fuck was I supposed to say 'no'? He would've died on the spot. We haven't been together for that long and our relationship can be so messed up at times and marriage is a lot of paperwork. Of course I'm on fucking edge because he doesn't give me any space. He is so oblivious to everything that it's maddening. He tried to bribe me with ice cream. Ice cream! Am I five years old? Who the fuck tries to solve real issues with sugar."

"Is that what this is all about? Me asking you to marry me? And you dare to call me dramatic," Even says after a few seconds of silence and laughs leaving Isak thunderstruck.

"Are you seriously laughing at me, Even?" Isak asks astounded and it cuts off Even's laughter like a knife but leaves a smile on his face as a souvenir.

"We're engaged, Isak. We don't have to get married tomorrow. I'll wait for you forever if I have to. I just love you so much, baby," he says sounding apologetic and kisses Isak's sweaty forehead and Isak can't believe they are having this conversation in a crowded gay club shouting over YMCA.

"You've got to start telling me these things. I can't tell what's going on if you refuse to share anything."

"I share things. I share so much things even strangers know why I'm pissed at you. Just ask that guy who was here just now," Isak says keeping a straight face and he finds it hilarious how Even's calculating math to figure out whether he is joking or not.

"Two seconds, Isak. Two!" Eskild exclaims pulling Isak's stool the boy along with it away from Even, pulls up a third stool between them and sits down. "How'd you even do this? I have your phone. Un-fucking-believable."

Isak bites his lips in fruitless attempt not to laugh.

"Even you can't keep us apart," Even jokes to Eskild scratching his long back soothingly.

"Not from the lack of trying," Eskild points out before shoving his hand to his briefs and pulls out Isak's phone and puts it on the bar counter. "If you would've tried even half as much to keep away from him as he tried to find you, we wouldn't have this situation. You two are hopeless," he says to Isak before he steals Even's half empty pint as well as Isak's nearly full bottle and literally backs out smiling a lopsided smile.

"He texted you, didn't he?" Isak asks as they both look after the red-haired devil of a person.

"Does it make me more or less forgivable?" Even asks switching to the stool that was closer to Isak.

"Less," Isak answers without thinking and Even smiles at him shaking his head.

"Then no. He didn't text me," he answers reaching for the phone on the counter but Isak's hand grabs his seizing it.

"I wouldn't do that," Isak chuckles and Even lifts their hands so that he can place a soft kiss on Isak's knuckles.

"I'd be happy to sacrifice my hand for you, baby. Anytime."

"Probably sounded more romantic in your head," Isak says offering a playful smile.

"Is it bad that it didn't?" Even asks answering the smile but not daring to ask whether he was forgiven or not so he translated Isak's behaviour as a good omen.

 **Eskild** (23:47):  
he's miserable.  
Do something  
even I can't fix that mess  
save me, he's your boyfriend not mine

 **Even** (23:48): love ya

* * *

 **Notes:** And I know one doesn't just go sit on the bar stools in a crowded club and order a drink without waiting for thirty minutes and making at least three human sacrifices to the liquor gods in the meantime.  
And also don't take my lame jokes seriously. I know not all gay clubs play YMCA around the clock.  
Ps. Sorry about the mistakes


End file.
